


Best Friend meet Man's Best Friend

by ickletheficklepickle



Series: Dark Passenger [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Wolf AU, Wolf!Derek, mentions of mama stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickletheficklepickle/pseuds/ickletheficklepickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott meets Stiles' dog. This dog was the main reason Stiles was back to his happy go lucky self. Scott however notices something, off in the way Stiles interacts with his so called dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend meet Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone, wanted to see Scott's observation/reaction to the way Stiles and Derek interact. I hope this is what you were looking for.

Scott and Stiles were the best of friends, since pre-school. They met on the playground, in the sandbox. Stiles was dumping sand back into the box and Scott was putting sand into his bucket. Stiles had shown the little curly head boy a faster way to dig up the grain like material. And they instantly bonded over attempting to build the Bat Cave in the sandbox. Stiles was loud, active and awkward compared to Scott who was shy, quiet and clumsy. But together they were the dynamic duo.

They were both bright and observant, though some people didn’t think of Stiles that way due to his ADHD. And they certainly didn’t think of Scott that way because he was a spaz by association and well, because of his clumsy nature. But Scott was smart.

He was devastated as well, when Ellen Stilinski passed. She was like a second mother to him and was sad at the funeral. But most of all, he was very upset because his friend was upset. Poor Stiles was so different. His usual loud best friend was very quiet. It was scary to see the brunette, still, unmoving and not animated. And sometimes, he would be Stiles again, he’d be talking a mile minute, but it was nonsense. Always nonsense.

Then there were moments where Stiles was scary, to the point of violent. His best friend, would lash out, for no reason, growl, fist forming in his hand and hitting himself in the head. It scared Scott, to the point where he began distancing himself from Stiles. Of course it didn’t help, because he missed his best friend, a lot. So he stuck with him, through the good and the bad.

Slowly, very slowly his friend started coming back. But nothing was easy, because it was a one step forward and a two steps backwards kind of thing. Stiles would get better, and then he’d relapse.  
Till Stiles turned fifteen and the Sheriff got him a dog. Stiles was back to his normal self. His emotions were stable, no longer chaotic and he wasn’t flitting here and there. It was awesome.

“So do I get to meet your dog today?” Scott asked as leaned closer to Stiles.

Stiles looked up from the math problem he was currently working on. He inhaled sharply, “You want to meet Derek?”

“Is that his name?”

The other nodded as he turned his attention back to the math problem. Stiles licked at his lips as internal battle began to play in his mind. _Do I want him to meet Derek? After all Derek is really a wolf, well a werewolf? Will Derek like Scott? What if he thinks he’s weird?!_ Stiles was broken from his thoughts when Scott poked him in the side, “Hey earth to Stiles,” he grinned.

Stiles exhaled loudly. “You really want to meet him?”

“I do,” Scott said with a nod, “I’d love to meet him, after all, he’s the main reason my friend is back.”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles answered, “Okay.”

“So?”

“After school, I’m taking him for a walk.”

Scott nodded. “I’ll come with.”

“Stilinski !McCall! Less chit chat and more problem solving!”

“Yes m’am,” the friends muttered together as they resumed their math problems.

Scott jumped down from the jeep and followed his friend up the driveway. Stiles was walking slow, with a gait, which scared Scott a bit. Once they reached the door they stood there for a moment, in Stiles’ hands were the keys to the house. Fingers running along the ridged edge, it was as if he was nervous. “Stiles?”

“Just, just don’t freak out,” Stiles breathed.

Scott frowned, “Stiles, why would I freak out.”

“Umm, because he’s not an average dog.”

“Well, great, he’ll fit right in then huh, because you haven’t noticed, we’re a bunch of un-average people.”

Stiles smiled at that and nodded as he inserted the key and turned it. Stiles walked through the front door of his home, Scott following.. The brunette set his bag by the door and Scott followed suit as he shut the door behind him. “So?” Scott said, “where is he?”

Stiles smiled at his friend as he approached the stair case, “Derek boy!” he called out, “I’m home and I want you to meet someone!”

There was a loud thundering sound as a big black wolf bounded down the staircase and came to a stop in front of Stiles. Scott stared at the canine with wide eyes as Stiles knelt down to pet the wolf. “This is Derek,” Stiles breathed as he ruffled the wolf’s fur.

“Dude,” Scott cried out, “that-that, I mean, there is no way in hell that-that, that can’t be a dog.”

Derek growled, teeth bared as he glared at Scott. “You hurt his feelings,” Stiles frowned.

Scott sighed. “Sorry man, I didn’t mean too.”

“He’s nice,” Stiles breathed, “he’s my friend.”

“If he’s the main reason my friend is back to his normal self then I like him,” Scott said as he approached the wolf. Derek watched the new human carefully, gauging to see if he was okay. If he was safe. Scott reached out a hand, steady and hesitant as it hovered above Derek’s head. “He won’t bite me, will he?” Scott asked.

Stiles grinned as he looked down at the wolf. “Naw, only if he wants too,” a hint of amusement in his voice.

The wolf huffed and Scott eyed his friend carefully as he carded his fingers through Derek’s fur. “And your dad lets him stay in the house?”

“Yep.”

“He doesn’t cause any trouble?”

“Oh no,” Stiles said. “He’s a good little wolf.”

Derek grinned as he looked up at his master. “Aren’t you boy?” Stiles cooed to the canine, “takes good care of me, yes he does.” Derek barked in agreement as he licked at Stiles’ palm.

Scott shook his head at his friend’s antics. “Well, then I’m glad.”

“Don’t worry Scott. You’re good at watching out for me too.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“So, you still up for going with me to take him for a walk?”

A nod. “Yep.” 

“Stay here,” Stiles told his friend as he bounded up the stairs. Derek watched as his master ascended the stair case. He took one look at Scott and frowned before turning around and climbed the stairs as well. The teen sighed as he leaned against the wall and waited for his friend to emerge. The brunette came down the stairs several seconds later. Derek had a dark blue collar around his neck, but no leash attached to it.

Scott raised an eyebrow, “No leash?” he asked.

“Doesn’t need one,” Stiles answered.

“You sure?”

“Yep,” the brunette replied as he knelt down, hand scratching behind Derek’s ear. “You’ll be a good boy right?”

Derek nodded happily, tail wagging as he leaned into Stiles’ touch. “No running away, no trouble,” Stiles asked. The wolf barked causing Stiles to smile. “Good boy.”

“You’re weird,” Scott mumbled as he approached the door.

Derek growled as he lunged forward snapping at Scott’s ankles. “Derek no!” Stiles cried as he grabbed the wolf by the collar, “No Derek! NO!”

“Jesus,” Scott mumbled as he backed away, “You said he was okay!” he added in a cry.

Stiles sighed as he knelled down in front of the wolf. He ran a hand soothingly over the top of Derek’s head. “Hey,” he whispered, “easy Derek, easy.” The wolf inhaled deeply and let out a growl, low and threatening as he eyed Scott. _Weird, he called you weird!_

Stiles nodded, “Shhh,” he whispered, “I know, I know, but it’s Scott, that’s our relationship.” Derek shook his head and let out a low whine _. Protect mate, no name calling, he should not be name calling you. I have to show him his place!_

The wolf thrashed about and Stiles frowned, eyes darkening as he gripped Derek tight around his muzzle. “Stop,” he growled. “You listen to me.”

Derek whined but nodded. “No biting Scott, he is my friend, you are to be nice to him. Do you hear me Derek?”

A nod.

“Okay, are you ready to go for a walk?”

Another nod.

“Okay, behave.”

Stiles stood up and gestured to Scott as he opened the front door. Derek let out a whine as he slowly walked towards Stiles. The brunette turned and locked the door and followed Scott down the driveway of his home. “Let’s go Derek!” Stiles called as he turned around, the wolf walking slow, head lowered. Derek whimpered as he casted his eyes up. _Don’t be mad._

“Oh Derek,” Stiles breathed as he patted his thighs, “come ‘ere boy.”

The wolf huffed and let out a low whine as he approached Stiles’ side. Scott watched with interest as Stiles knelt down and began softly talking to the canine. “Shh,” Stiles hushed, “Stop now, baby, don’t be upset.”

Derek whined as he licked at Stiles’ palm. _He nice right, Scott, he nice?_ “He’s very nice, he’s my best friend,” Stiles explained.

The wolf frowned and let out a growl but Stiles stepped in quickly before the wolf’s feelings escalated again. “Shhh, baby, you’re my favorite though okay, I love you.” The wolf nodded and Stiles sighed as he stood up and began walking again.

“You always talk to him like that?” Scott asked.

Stiles nodded. “Mhmm.”

“Interesting?”

“Why?”

“You’re talking to him as if he were human.”

Stiles paused in his walking, just for a split second then continued on again. “Well, Scott he was there for me.”

“I was too Stiles.”

The other grinned as he looked at his friend. “Oh so would you like it if I talked to you like that?”

“No!” Scott cried, “Oh my god Stiles, are you kidding me that would be so weird.”

 

The pair walked along side each other, Derek a few feet in front of Stiles as they walked. “So..”

“So?”

“Does he know any tricks?”

Stiles grinned. “Not yet.”  

Scott thought nothing of the way Stiles talked to his dog. After all, he was man’s best friend and true, maybe Derek was there in a way that Scott couldn’t be for his friend. Even though he was there for Stiles since Ellen passed. But Scott supposed it had to be because he was a dog, and animals did have a way with helping people through things.

Stiles had invited Scott over after school a week after he had met him. And he was witnessing another weird interaction. “Hey boy,” Stiles cooed as they entered the house.

Derek was already at the door, greeting Stiles with a bark, tongue lolling out. The wolf barked happily as he jumped around. “I missed you too baby.”

“I swear, it just, it’s interesting, the way you talk to him.”

The wolf glowered at the teen causing Scott to hold up his hands in defense. “Kidding,” he said, “totally kidding!”

“Sorry Scott,” Stiles breathed, “he’s very protective of me.”

“I can see that,” Scott said, “it’s just, he’s almost too human, the way he responds to the way I treat you.”

“Oh and you’re the expert?”

“Dude, I started working with Deaton, usually when I joke around with a dog’s owner they don’t growl.”

Stiles shrugged, “Maybe Derek’s special.”

“Maybe..”

“Well I taught him some tricks, do you want to see it or not.”

Derek’s eyes widened as he stared at Stiles. _No! I am not rolling over, or fetching, or playing dead for yoru stupid friend!_

“Sure.”

“Cool.”

Scott watched Stiles with interest. The brunette was trying to coax Derek to roll over but the wolf was not having it. “Come on Der,” Stiles cooed, “roll over.”

The wolf frowned opted for laying down instead, causing Scott to laugh. “Maybe he’s shy?” the teen suggested when Stiles let out a huff.

“He’s not shy, he’s just being stubborn.”

“Or maybe the first time it was fluke?”

Derek glared at Scott. _Fluke!? Who the hell does he think he is?! Never a fluke! I’m a good wolf! And I follow commands very well!_ Stiles grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Oh come on Derek, roll over buddy, aren’t you going to prove Scott wrong?”

The wolf sighed as he rolled over onto his back and then back to his stomach. “That’s my good boy,” Stiles praised as he scratched Derek behind the ear.

“Well, I guess not then.”

“Can you show Scott how to fetch?” Derek growled. _I draw the line there! There is no way in hell, I’m fetching anything in front of Scott._

Scott licked at his lips. “I think you got your answer.”

“Aww come on,” Stiles said, “aren’t you going to be my good boy?”

Derek glowered and thrashed his body. _I am your good boy!_ Stiles grinned, “Oh you are, then how come you won’t show Scott how much of a good boy you are?”

Scott raised an eyebrow. There it was again, talking to the dog, like he was human, as if they were having some sort of telepathic conversation. Stiles was rubbing his hand up and down Derek’s side as he whispered quietly to the wolf. It wasn’t quiet enough though, because Scott could hear the entire one sided conversation.

“You know, if you act like this, I’m going to punish you.”

_You wouldn’t._

“I would,” Stiles countered, “no sleeping in my bed tonight.”

_It’s embarrassing, I’m a freaking werewolf! An Alpha and I shouldn’t be showing this hooligan how submissive I am._

“Well that hooligan is my friend,” Stiles growled, “so you be nice, or I’ll up the ante.”

“Like what?”

Scott frowned as Stiles pulled Derek closer to him. This part he couldn’t hear, but whatever it was, Derek didn’t like it. The wolf’s body shook as he let out a low whine. “Stiles?”

Stiles grinned as he stood up, “He’s ready now.”

“What you tell him?” Scott asked.

“Oh nothing you need to worry about.”

“You sure?”

Stiles grinned. “Yep, I’m sure,” he said, “now give me your keys, he’s going to fetch them for you.”

“I don’t think I trust him with my keys,” Scott said as he slowly reached into his pocket.

“Don’t worry, he’s going to be very careful with them,” Stiles said as he eyed his wolf, “aren’t you boy?”

Derek glowered but let a bark in an answer. _Yes._

After Derek had fetched Scott’s keys and showed him that he could also sit and stay, Scott packed his things to go home. Derek had disappeared after he showed Scott that he could play dead. “Well, that was fun,” the teen said as he slipped on shoes.

“Cool huh.”

“Yep, one smart wolf you got there buddy.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. “Very smart.”

“Still think it’s weird the interaction between you two, but I’ll take it, like I said, I got my friend back to his all over the place self.”

“Damn straight.”

The other teen rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Later Scottie.”

“Later Stiles.”

Stiles watched as Scott walked down the drive way, got onto his bike and pedaled off. He shut the door and locked it tightly and turned around to go up the stairs. He took the steps two at a time and burst into his room. Derek was already in his human form. He was sitting on the bed, arms crossed over his chest, a glare on his face, eyes, tinged red around the irises. “I can’t believe you made me do that!” he roared.

“I’m sorry baby,” Stiles whispered as he climbed on his bed and crawling towards the other.

Derek frowned, not letting up. “That’s only supposed to be for you!”

“Oh I know, I know,” Stiles hushed, “but I had to, we have to make it believable, you are supposed to be a ‘dog’ after all.”

“Wolf,” Derek grunted.

“Yes, wolf,” Stiles sighed, “of course wolf.”

“Wolves don’t do tricks.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah.”

“Yes.”

“But baby, if want to keep you being human a secret, then we have to make it believable, after all I do take you for walks and you are a canine, ergo, dog.”

“Wolf!”

“Werewolf,” Stiles whispered as he placed a kiss on Derek’s lips, hand slowly pushing the male down onto the bed, “my werewolf, my mate.”

Derek sighed, his anger melting away. “Mine,” he growled as he nipped at Stiles lips.

“Yes, yours.”

“I was a good boy though?’

Stiles nodded, body now draped over Derek’s as he trailed a kiss down the male’s jaw. “Of course, always my good boy.”

“Do I get a reward?”

Stiles nodded as he pitched his weight so that Derek was now on top. “I said you would didn’t I?”

Derek’s eyes flashed red as Stiles reached up fisted his shirt. “Now?” the lycan asked.

“My dad won’t be home till morning.” 


End file.
